The invention relates to toy puzzle games primarily employing two wire members manipulative with respect to each other.
There have been many types of games employing various types of elements that are manipulative with each other. The only prior art known to me are the references cited in my prior application above, namely U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,712,444 to Reed, 3,106,039 to Simpson and 3,414,265 to Marks; and G.B. Pat. No. 12,513 to Western. None of these prior art references suggest or disclose my invention as herein disclosed and claim nor do the prior art elements manipulate in the same or similar fashions to the puzzle game described herein.